


rumour has it

by amuk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Every single one of Bruce’s kids had the same question to ask Diana about her relationship with Bruce.





	rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wonderbat, meet bruce’s kids, animated universe
> 
> Written for the WonderBat Valentine Exchange, for Shieldmaiden. Since I technically did “meet alfred” prompt
> 
>  already, I picked the longer fic idea. Also, I know a mish mash of different animated versions of batman and I’m assuming that Cass is in one of them. Though I did not put Jason because I really don’t care for him.

 

 

  1. Dick



“Wonder Woman, huh?” Robin landed softly on the roof next to her and if weren’t for his words, she would have barely heard it. Bruce had taught him well. “Don’t often see you in this neck of the woods.”

 

Diana spared a glance at the boy next to her—the teenager looked short for his age and she wasn’t sure if that was a late growth spurt or if all of this late night crime fighting was taking its toll on his health. Another thing to ask Bruce about. “I don’t often have to meet with Batman in his home.”

 

Robin cocked his head. “Right, the Justice League. You always meet in your headquarters, right?”

 

“Yes.” She scanned the roof tops once more. No matter what time of day it was, Gotham looked grim. Even the sunlight reflecting off the glass windows during the day couldn’t make it seem above board. Now that it was night and everything had a layer of darkness over it, it didn’t take much to imagine the crime running virulent on the streets below. No wonder Bruce was reluctant to leave this place.

 

She had already heard of Clark’s disastrous attempt to help out. This was a city that didn’t want to be saved.

 

“As you can see, he’s not here right now.” Robin leaned against the rail next to her, looking down at the city lights. “But I can take a message.”

 

Diana laughed, struck by the pure brazenness of the child next to her. She could see why Bruce was having a hard time with him; it was hard enough to watch Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Batman interact in their headquarters as is. To have that repeated at home too? Pure torture. Perhaps that was why Bruce constantly looked dour.

 

Though, next to this Robin, anyone would look depressed. The smile on his face hadn’t left once through out their entire conversation. 

 

“Can you now?” Her lips curved into a grin and she gently rose in the air. “Then tell him he owes me one. I’ll collect later.”

 

Robin’s eyes sparked curiously but he didn’t say anything. No doubt he’d grill Bruce later and it was a pity she couldn’t witness that.

 

-x-

 

2\. Cass and Tim

Thwack. Slap. Thud.

 

Diana didn’t have to enter the training room to know exactly what those sounds meant. She had trained with the best of them and by now could identify just what moves made each sound. A kick. A punch. They all sounded one sided and when she opened the door, it didn’t surprise her to see Robin crash into a post with a sharp groan.

 

On the other end of the room, Batgirl crouched in a stance, a hand in front of her, palm facing out. As the door creaked, she spun around, still in a stance until she spotted Diana. Then, just as quickly as she had turned, her eyes widened in surprise and she stood straight in attention.

 

Truly, despite all the magic and death and rebirths Diana had seen, the most amazing miracle was how much expression a mask could show. The white eyes, though firmly fixed to cloth, somehow seemed to stretch and shrink with the wearer’s mood. Perhaps she should get one herself, just to see what it’s like.

 

“Cass, what are you—” As Robin slowly stood up, he followed Batgirl’s stare until he saw Diana. His eyes scanned her up and down several times before he finally squeaked, “Wonder Woman?”

 

“Yes?” Diana chuckled; she had forgotten what it was like to be with the younger heroes. It had been ages since Donna had left this stage. “You can continue.”

 

“No, no, that’s fine.” Robin quickly brushed his clothes and cape for any speck of dust before standing stiffly next to Batgirl. “What brings you here?”

 

“I just needed to ask Batman something.” It was strange, she had seen Robin interact with Superman before and he hadn’t looked half as rigid as he did now. Was this an image thing or maybe she just hadn’t spent enough time with heroes that weren’t in the league? “But I guess he’s not here.”

 

Robin made a great show of looking around before quickly shaking his head. “No, he’s—”

 

Batgirl signed something, her fingers running through a series of shapes. Processing them, Robin turned back to her. “He’s with Superman right now, something about a toy and a giant robot?” He trailed off, rubbing his head. “Maybe Oracle could patch you through?”

 

“It’s fine, it’s not important.” Turning to Batgirl, Diana smiled. “Your stances were great. I could hear it.”

 

Batgirl blinked. “You…hear…” After starting and stopping a few times, she gave up and started signing with her hands. Quickly, Robin translated. “You could hear it?”

 

“Yes. When you’ve fought enough, you can hear it.” Diana slid into her own stance, her arms extending out. “Do you want to hear?”

 

“Oh.” Robin swallowed, his head bobbing up and down faster than his adam’s apple. “Yes, that would be awes—” Reading Batgirl’s next series of signs, he frowned. “You want to what?”

 

“Spar?” Diana guessed with a grin. She’d heard about Cassandra Cain, about the girl who was more weapon than human. With her upbringing, she had a taste of what that could be like. How hard it was to read a motion and not think of what dangers it posed.

 

At least, judging by Batgirl’s eager nod, she seemed to be learning what it meant to be human again as well. While she was sure it wasn’t all Bruce’s credit, it surprised her a little. Even Robin’s demeanor surprised her. The lone wolf of the justice league had a surprisingly warm family.

 

“There’s no way,” Robin scoffed, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. “I mean, you’re _Wonder Woman_ , and we’re sidekicks at best and—”

 

“And what better way to learn?” Diana extended her arms, shifting her feet until her weight was centered. “Even if you have Batman, I’m sure I can teach you a thing or two.”

 

Robin bit his lip, looking torn. Beside him, Batgirl tugged on his sleeve insistently. “Come Cass—”

 

She took off her mask, her dark, sweaty hair tumbling around her shoulders. Dropping the apparel, she signed something furiously.

 

“But—”

 

“Yes. Do.” Cassandra glared at him and despite her halting English, her expression spoke more than enough words.

 

“Fine, fine, got it.” Robin held out his hands in front of him in surrender. Picking up his staff off the ground, he held it in front of him. “We accept.”

 

Despite his hesitation, his expression was just as determined as Cassandra’s and Diana nodded in approval. Good. “You can both come at me together.”

 

“We have to,” Robin answered depreciatively. Next to him, Cassandra signed something and his ears turned red. “Cass! I can’t just ask that!”

 

“What?” At Diana’s question, Robin’s skin flushed a darker red and she raised a brow. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” Robin squeaked, his voice high. He quickly slid his own stance, his staff close to his side. “Let’s just fight. Now.”

 

-x-

 

3\. Damian

 

“This is not your cave.”

 

Diana looked up and found the latest Robin perched on a ledge above her. Batman’s cave felt more like a rabbit’s burrow than a bat cave, with multiple tunnels in and out and ledges upon ledges for vehicles and supplies.

 

And now, sidekicks. “I would not keep a cave.”

 

“That’s because you don’t have anything.” Gracefully, Robin leapt off the ledge and tumbled through the air before landing softly on his feet. His mother’s teachings were well-honed in his body and Diana remembered a much younger Cassandra Cain. If she had been a blade, he was a dagger.

 

And if Bruce was hoping he would turn out like Cassandra, then he had his work cut out for him. It was hard to change someone who did not want to. Who did not see the problem.

 

Standing up, Robin crossed his arms. “You have a primitive island and even that doesn’t want you anymore.”  


“I was told that you lacked manners.” Diana’s brow furrowed, involuntarily frowning. “Shall I teach you some?”

 

“Manners are for guests and you are not one.” Robin glared back, completely unintimidated. Despite his cheerful red and green colour scheme, he looked more like a hawk than a robin.

 

She wasn’t sure if she should be surprised or unsurprised that Bruce was actually _this_ Robin’s father, unlike the other adopted sidekicks. Not for the first time, she was glad that Cassandra Cain and Dick Grayson were the heir apparents. Gotham might never be saved but she could only see it completely destroyed if left in this one’s hands. “Where is Batman?”

 

“My _father_ is out.” If possible, his glare deepened. There was a small dagger in his hand and Diana blinked. Just when had he pulled that out? “I don’t know what you’re planning with him, but—”

 

“Okay, okay, hold it right there.” Dick Grayson leapt out of a nearby doorway. His hair was in a disarray and his suit was rumpled, as though he had sprinted out of a business meeting to get here. Catching Robin’s hand, he shook his head. “Let’s not threaten Wonder Woman.”

 

“Grayson.” Robin turned his glare up. “Do not get in my way.”

 

“We’ll deal with your daddy issues after.” Dick sighed before smiling up at her. “Sorry about that, he’s a little overprotective.”

 

“A little?” Diana raised a brow, a finger tapping on thigh.

 

“A lot,” Dick corrected easily, successfully worming the dagger out of Robin’s hands. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to teach him some manners.”

 

Robin growled, annoyed. “I already know my manners, and I will not allow father to be taken in by—”

 

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Dick pressing his hand against Robin’s mouth. “We really don’t need to hear the rest of that.” There was a loud chomping sound and he winced. “And he bit me.”

 -x-

4.Bruce

 

Diana wasn’t sure if she liked the space tower more than the old headquarters on earth. There was something distant about the structure now, something out of humanity’s grasp. Still, she had to admit it had a nice view.

 

It seemed Batman agreed because he was standing next to one of the floor length windows, staring down at Earth. Quietly, she came to a stop next to him and gazed down at the bright blue-green orb. “I didn’t think you were one to take in the view. No matter how nice.”

 

“I’m not,” he admitted easily, still staring out.

 

How very like him to not explain himself. Diana chuckled. “You know, I think your family has the wrong impression of us.”

 

Batman didn’t say anything but she could tell she had his attention now. When they first met, she didn’t think she could learn to read him so well, this man who didn’t quite seem to know who he was. Only who he wasn’t. He wasn’t Bruce the billionaire player. Nor was he the stoic, cold-hearted anti-hero he liked to paint himself as.

 

He was something softer than either, something quieter. But it would take him longer to realize what she could see. “They think we’re dating.”

 

“Ah.” His posture straightened, his shoulders tense, and she could read the hesitant question on his mind.

 

Later, she would tease him about it but right now the moment felt fragile. She grabbed his gloved hand. “I don’t know what has taken us this long.”

 

His lips curved up and he laced his fingers through hers. “It is a nice view,” he agreed, and she laughed.


End file.
